Falling in Love is Hard on the Knees
by ginkou
Summary: Gojyo x Hakkai. Falling in love is hard on the knees, especially when you just took the attack intended for your best friend. For the man you love. A little Goku x Sanzo fluff. Rated M for Yaoi, mostly fluff, Violence and strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling In Love Is Hard On The Knees._

_Disclaimer:__ F-Chan does not own the wonderful Saiyuki boys, if she did there would be no need to write this fanfic, nor would a disclaimer be necessary. So I do __**not **__own Saiyuki._

_Please no flamers.  
__Don't like boy x boy relationships?  
__Well don't read.  
__You were warned._

_Reviews welcome, as my first work, criticism and suggestions for improvement are welcome._

_Although this work is indeed in an unconventional format, with lots of fragmented speech, it iss meant to be._

_Summary: _Falling in love is hard on the knees, especially when you just took the attack intended for your best friend. For the man you love. [Gojyo x Hakkai [A little Goku x Sanzo fluff

Contains Yaoi, mostly fluff, Violence and strong Language.

_**

* * *

**_

_Gojyo:_

God's 'Kai! Shit! Turn around Godamnit!

The goddamn archer 'Kai. Look in the trees!!

I can't shout. That last kick to the chest winded me. I Already finished off the bastard, but it's hard to breathe.

Dark spots. Can't warn him. Can't reach my shaku-jo! It's too far away! Shit man!

He hasn't seen the archer! He hasn't seen me either. Too late to stop the attack! Why the hell are they aiming for Hakkai?

Shit! I'm just too far behind him, out of his line of vision. Sanzo's busy reloading, Hakkai's stood just behind him and off to the right, holding a barrier over them.

The archer can't get Sanzo from there, but he can take down Hakkai.

Goku's way ahead in the thick of it. No help from him then.

Sanzo and Goku haven't spotted the danger either. Gotta' move quick.

That bastard's pulling back the bow.

Only one thing to do.

I try to shout a warning as I charge in front of Hakkai, only managing to cause a raging pain to course through my throat. Shit that hurts!!

This is gonna' hurt more though.

Suddenly Hakkai's turning towards me, must have heard my footfalls or something, I see those two wide emerald orbs flash.

I'm barely 10 centimetres from his face when two sharp thuds bite deep into my shoulder.

Those eyes- Gods 'Kai how I love 'em.

They desire so much, yet ask for nothing, thinking himself undeserving. Ever.

I just want to protect those eyes, that fragile heart, _you_.

The eyes, the first time I saw you, there with your guts on the floor, something about those eyes caught me immediately.

But now the eyes are gone, replaced with a black sky as I fall.

The hard ground hits me, jerking the arrows in a mind-wrenching pain.

Through the enclosing darkness, I hear one last thing.

"NO!"

A piercing scream, was that Hakkai?

Darkness.

* * *

_Hakkai:_

The fighting's fierce. The Youkai attacking us are not any stronger than the norm, but the numbers are greater than usual.

I find it ironic that we must shed blood to prevent more bloodshed.

However I was given this chance to redeem myself. I have a purpose. I can help.

My hands may be stained, but I'm not going to let anyone else die.

We weren't expecting this attack, It was certainly well orchestrated. They even sacrificed half a dozen youkai, further back on the trail to put us off guard. We weren't expecting a second attack barely ten minutes after the previous one. Stupid!

Goku's ahead right in the thick of the fighting, Sanzo's stood off to my left, reloading after taking out 5 demons. As usual, not a shot misses these lower ranking demons.

I'm holding up this barrier, keeping Sanzo and myself safe.

Gojyo and Goku can take care of themselves.

Gojyo's taking the rear attackers, although it's gone quiet back there the last second or so. He'll be joining Goku any second.

Sanzo's just finished reloading but I'll keep up the barrier a few seconds just to be sure.

A strangled sound comes from behind, my concentration doesn't break, but my head whips around to see a flash of crimson heading straight towards me.

What!? Why's he headed at me?

When he reaches a bare 10 centimitres from my face I see the silver flash of arrows flying at his unprotected back.

I can't stop them!

Blood, blood, blood! A crimson spray hits my face and shirt.

The blood's not mine.

Not again!

I see Gojyo's eyes as he falls, those two crimson eyes burning with agony and something else... Those endless red eyes, stark against a now pale face; a face quickly becoming devoid of colour.

He crumples before my eyes.

NOT AGIAIN, PLEASE GODS, NOT AGAIN.

"NO!!"

I barely register the agonized scream leave my lips.

The barrier flickers and dies as I drop to the ground next to Gojyo, and carefully gather his limp form into my shaking arms.

Sanzo's already disposed of the bastard who did this, Good job too. God only knows what I would have done otherwise.

Goku's gone wild- screaming "GOJYO!" as he ruthlessly dispatches the final assailants.

I barely notice. I barely notice, because my best friend, the person who saved me, showed me compassion when he didn't even know me, is bleeding into the ground. I don't deserve this. No, _he_ doesn't deserve this. He deserves so much more than to be lying here bleeding into the floor just because I didn't notice the attack.

_He deserves more than me._

"No...N...No" I hiss, "This is _**not**_ going to happen!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

* * *

_Hakkai:_

I can't think straight. Those dimmed eyes. Agony.

I tear off his jacket and shirt to get to the wound, the arrows- so close to his heart!

Gently I pull some stray strands of that crimson hair from the affected area.

A gasp escapes from my lips as I probe the extent of the damage with my Ki.

How far to the nearest town? Too far without doing something about this first.

Goku is finished and running over already, Sanzo striding quickly over also.

"Goku, go get me some water from the stream, boil it. QUICKLY!"

He turns mid stride and runs toward the stream grabbing a pan from Hakuryuu first.

Sanzo leans back against a nearby tree as he lights up a cigarette.  
"How bad?" he asks, sounding only slightly concerned, but his eyes say different.

"Bad Sanzo, Real bad, I can't fix this. I need to stop the bleeding, give it a quick clean and bandage and get to the next town in the next hour, he won't make it otherwise"

Tears spring to my eyes. Shit Gojyo! Why did you take those arrows! I'm not worth saving! Why didn't you shout instead!...

I'm torn out of my internal struggle by a nod from the blonde. "I'll get some bandages I suppose".

Right. Deep breaths to calm myself. Steeling myself. I reach out grab the arrow shaft, checking that Gojyo's unconscious. This would hurt worse than hell otherwise.

I yank out the arrows. Suddenly strips of cloth are shoved in my face, I nod my thanks at Sanzo and lay them to the side. Sanzo stands back and continues to smoke whilst looking supremely uninterested. I shove my hands into the wound and focus my Ki. Stop the blood, try fix any major vessel damage.

I know I can't do it all. Not enough energy, skill either.

I manage to tell Sanzo, through gritted teeth, "You're going to have to drive, just stick to this path, Hakuryuu will get you there"

"Eh?!"

The blood's stopped. Goku's going to have to rinse and bandage the wound. He'll remember how.

"Shit!" I hear Sanzo curse as he realises what's going to happen.

I overdid it. Blackness, smoke and swirling red orbs haunt me as I collapse.

* * *

_Goku:_

I'm scared. Sanzo's driving, but that's not why I'm worried. Tonight scared me. Both of them are out cold and Gojyo's getting worse. I mean, Hakkai taught me how to bandage and check for any changes in condition. It's not as though we have never been attacked before. He said that I'd better learn some first aid just in case. I didn't think I'd ever have to use it, because that's Hakkai's job.

I know this much, we need to hit a town soon. As long as they have a doctor, things can be fixed! They have to be able to do something.

"Fucking inconsiderate bastards!!"

I can hear Sanzo muttering curses from the front seat. He's been cursing anything and everything; the weather, the dark, the crappy road, why he was landed with such idiots.

But I can tell, He's worried too. Just because he never says it, doesn't mean I never notice.

I see a lot more than they think I do.

My chest feels warm..I did my best at bandaging Gojyo's wound, but it's not enough.  
The blood's soaking through the bandages, staining my chest as I hold him, trying to conserve heat and absorb the worst jolts.

"Shit!" Sanzo swears.

Jeep swerves hard and I knock my back on the side of the car, hard. Whoah that was a huge rock! Who could have left that in the road?!

I quickly glance towards the front seat where Hakkai is slumped, safely secured next to Sanzo.

But with my eyes I can see the lights of a town becoming distinct against the skyline.

"Sanzo look!!"

"Che, about time!" he grunts back.

I can feel the cold sweat on Gojyo's brow, and the trembling of his limbs is becoming more obvious.

"Stupid ero-kappa, how can you chase skirts when you're like this?" I hiss to him.

I won't mention that I've noticed how he doesn't do it so much anymore, or that I've seen the way he looks at Hakkai when he thinks no-one's watching.

He's gotta' make it. For Hakkai.

My lip is trembling but I gotta' stay strong, that's what Hakkai would do, that's what Sanzo needs.

I don't like this, not at all.

* * *

_Sanzo:_

"Fucking inconsiderate bastards!!"

Just another insult to add to the long list that have already spewed from my mouth so far this evening.

How troublesome. One jerk in the back bleeding, and one in the front out cold. Plus a monkey who'll only make my headache worse.

On top of that, I have to drive. What the hell!

_No control._ That's what I have right now. And that's what I hate most.

I don't know what was going on back there.

"Shit!" another exlaimation as Jeep swerves hard.  
Now who the hell would leave that kind of rock in the road?!

Che. From what I've figured, Gojyo took arrows for Hakkai, who was going to be hit for protecting me.

That idiot should have been watching his own back too. And god knows why Gojyo didn't just shout a warning.  
Idiots.

"Sanzo look!!" Goku shouts out, much louder than neccecary.

The lights of a town are burning brightly ahead.

"Che, about time!" I grunt back.

Good, that means I can finally leave these idiots with someone who cares and get a drink.

Jeepu speeds up as I push down the accelerator.

Not long now.

* * *

_A/N:- Oh noes. Still a cliffhanger!  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers so far! You've really kept me going and spurred me on to write this short interval chapter, despite a heavy revision schedule.  
Anyway, next chapter should be finished sometime in the next three weeks, so see if you can guess what kind of situations I'm going to throw at this unfortunate group so the story can really get going! _


End file.
